Question: $\dfrac{9}{12} + \dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{9 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 12}{5 \times 12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{45}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{24}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{45} + {24}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{69}{60}$